


A Common Cold and Plenty Attention

by RandomPerson2_0



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha Luna (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Omega Clarke Griffin, Recovery, Sick Clarke Griffin, Throuple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomPerson2_0/pseuds/RandomPerson2_0
Summary: Clarke wasn’t feeling too well. She knew what she had was the common cold and not a big deal. She was fine with sitting on the couch and suffering through it. But her two Alpha mates, who worry over every small thing involving her, have different ideas. How to solve her cold? Cuddles of course and plenty of attention.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa/Luna, Clarke Griffin/Luna
Kudos: 102





	A Common Cold and Plenty Attention

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the middle of making a fic with the relationship Clarke/Lexa/Luna and this was an idea to include in the fic but couldn’t find a way to fit it in. So … yeah ...

**“Wait!”**

**Waiting was what I didn’t do. I couldn’t do it. I felt betrayed, torn apart at the sight ahead of me. “Ah”, I dramatically exclaimed, the back of my hand on my forehead. With a turn I ran out of my apartment and down the stairs.**

**“Wait!”**

**Behind I could hear the heavy footsteps of my lover… is that what we are still? After everything I just witnessed can I still call us that? It doesn’t matter, I have to get away. I need to get away.**

**I push with everything I have at the double doors that marked the entrance to my apartment building. With the doors open the wind rushes through the doors and onto my face. Usually I hate the cold but I couldn’t go back inside.**

**Sucking up my discomfort I step into the cold rain and start my path to my parent’s. The sound of the rain was the only noise I could hear. It filled my ears and bounced around in my mind. It was calming yet annoying. Then came the voice of someone I didn’t want to talk to.**

**“Please! Wait!”**

**I kept walking, my hands going into my pockets. I had to keep walking, walking away from my lover and everything I know.**

**“I said wait!”, they shout.**

**“I don’t have to wait!”, I turn on my heels and face them. Their face is hidden by the shadow casted by a building. “You cheated on me!”**

**“I-”**

“This is so cheesy”

Clarke is sucked out of the movie ahead of her as Lexa speaks up. “Huh?”

“This movie”, she kisses Clarke’s exposed arm. “It’s cheesy as hell”

“Yeah”

“How could you!”, the sad screaming was clear enough Clarke could’ve been convinced someone was screaming at her. “I trusted you!”

_ What was the name of this movie? _ Clarke can’t recall as she stares at the ice in her cup. It slowly moves around setting her in a strange sense of calmness. She needed that right now considering how her day had started.

Pop

Pop

Pop

Surprisingly Clarke could hear the loud popping of the popcorn from the kitchen. She can hear one of her mates, Luna, humming a tune as she waits.

“More popcorn?”, Lexa nuzzles into Clarke. “That girl is addicted”. Lexa had cozied up to Clarke as soon as Luna left the room. It’s rare for her to be alone with Clarke so she was going to take the opportunity with open arms. “Hey”, she whispers, catching Clarke’s attention. Her breath hitch when the familiar blue eyes look at her. “How do you feel?”

She’s heard that question way too many times in the last 12 hours of the day. “I feel fine”, she smiles. “Like I said before”

_ Of course she would say that. _ Lexa knows Clarke, she knows the blonde will say she’s fine a million times even if her leg was cut off. She reaches up and gently places a hand on Clarke’s head. “Still burning”, she whispers. “Guess I’m staying home tomorrow”

“You just returned to work”

“I’m staying home”

Lexa’s tone lets Clarke know this isn’t up for discussion. It’s not like she hates the idea of her mates staying home all day, she loves the idea. Even if tomorrow’s situation sounds perfect, she does question how she got herself in this situation.

Clarke’s day starts out strange. She wakes up to the cold left from the absence of her mates. She immediately misses the warmth of her mates as they sandwich her between them. She longs for the gentle kisses all over her face as Luna tries to wake her up. She can almost hear the groggily growls of Lexa as she protests the attention Luna gets.

Today Clarke feels cold, there’s no kisses and the silence replaces Lexa’s protests.

“Where are they?”, her voice is rough and low. Her morning voice as Lexa would call it. Small alarm bells went off in the back of her head but seeing a purple note on the side table relaxes her. The writing was big enough that Clarke doesn’t have to move.

Be Back Soon XXX -  Lexa Luna

Clarke smiles at the note. She appreciates how the two can ‘fight’ even on notes.  _ Soon, _ she thinks. With that confirmation Clarke crawls to the edge of the bed like she usually does in the morning. No longer hidden under the blankets allowed the cold to hug her. It’s hug sends chills down her back and makes her nipples turn into hard peaks. When another shiver runs through her she begins to doubt it’s the cold.

Being an Omega who is stubborn as hell, Clarke ignores the obvious signs of a problem. She climbs out of bed, stumbling on her feet when she does. Once she’s on her feet she realizes she can’t ignore the problem.  _ I’m not ok _ , she thinks. Her vision blurs as she stumbles forward. Dressers mix with the wall and the wall mixes with the candles.

Fearing the now spinning world Clarke blindly reaches out in hopes of catching herself. When she feels her hands brush on a drawer she grabs on for dear life. It takes minutes for the world to stop spinning and when it does another problem comes up.

“Ah”, she pants. Clarke feels hot like she’s in a furnace. Sweat breaks out on her forehead making Clarke feel sticky. “I”, she falls to her knees. “Lexa… Luna”, she whimpers.

“What a gorgeous day”. Lexa points out the blue sky that hovers over her head as she walks by the huge, huge tower in her camp. “Isn’t it Luna?”

There’s no response, not that Lexa was expecting one to begin with. She knows Luna, her assistant and mate’s mate, is struggling to balance the stacks of papers in her arms.

“Hey”, she glances over her shoulder. A smile tugs at her lips when she sees the anger in Luna’s eyes.  _ Oh, how I love bossing her around. _ “That’s the last of the work for today?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I don’t know… I feel off. I don’t know, I just want to get home to Clarke, y’know?”

“Of course I know. In case you forgot she’s my mate too?”. Luna smiles a smug ‘fuck off’ smile at Lexa. “I can’t believe you already want to stop working. You just got back from a week of recovering”

“Recovering”, Lexa laughs. “Ha! It was a cold”

A cold, that’s right. Lexa had fallen ill almost two weeks ago. She, and more others, don’t know where she got the sickness and who gave it to her. She didn’t, and still doesn’t, care enough to find out who.

SHe wasn’t aware she was sick until Clarke had said ‘you smell off’. Of course Lexa didn’t doubt her mate, Clarke has the best sense of smell when it comes to those things. She dumbly assumed Clarke was telling her to bathe so she did and continued on with her day. Less than an hour after Clarke’s statement Lexa had started coughing and sniffling. Of course both Clarke and Luna demanded she stayed home.

A part of Lexa is thankful to have two mates but she wishes they would’ve let her go to work. If they ignored the coughs, sniffling, watery and red eyes, they would’ve seen Lexa felt fine. It took a week for Lexa to feel fine and return to work.

“Aw, c’mon Luna”, Lexa whines. She spins on her foot and faces her friend with benefits. “You can't admit you don’t want to go home to Clarke”

“I never didn’t say that”, she responds. Luna chews on her bottom lip, her eyes glued to the papers in her hands. Of course she would love to see Clarke as much as Lexa would. Clarke is as much as her mate as she is Lexa’s but there’s a lot of work to be done. If Clarke found out that her two Alphas skipped work just to hang out with her she would be furious. “Alright”, she nods finally coming to some decision. “I’ll drop these off and we’ll go home”

Her skin feels sweaty, she feels sticky and she can’t breathe. Some may say Clarke is over reacting as she just has the common cold but for her this is life and death. The only thing keeping her from dying? Her mates. She couldn’t leave them with one another especially for life. They argue enough as is.

With that thought Clarke goes back to silently suffering. She’s lying on the couch, her face pushed into the pillows, and tissues surrounding her. There’s an empty cup on the coffee table that she was meaning to refill with water but found she had no energy. With no water she had to deal with her mucus filled throat.

On top of all that Clarke felt as though she had a weight on her chest. She feels exhausted even though she hasn’t done anything all day. She can’t breathe and strongly craves food. Sitting on top of everything, like a cherry on a sundae, is the fact Clarke feels lost. It doesn’t matter that she’s sitting in a hut she’s called home for the last five years of her life. Everything seems off. From her senses to smells to thoughts and her two mates coming home way too early only set things off even more.

She didn’t bother lifting her head or getting up.  _ Please think I’m sleeping. _

Lexa could feel the heat of the hut before she walked in. When she did step in she felt like she was covered in sweat. “Hey”, she removes her jacket and lazily tosses it to the floor. “Clarke?”

Clarke hides her face in the pillows, a small whimper coming from her. She can’t even respond.

Luna, being the more gentle mate, approaches Clarke. She places the back of her hand on the blonde’s forehead. “Woah, you’re heating up”. She notes how Clarke is lying in nothing more than underwear. With one glance at Lexa she knows they’re both thinking the same thing.

Clarke only stays in underwear at night, if she didn’t change then it must be serious.

“I’ll get some cold”, she turns to Lexa. “Get a change of underwear”

Lexa gives no response as she disappears into the bedroom to do what Luna said.

“C’mon, you gotta sit up”

Clarke has no energy to push Luna away as she’s forced to sit up. When she does she wobbles on the uneven balance. “Let me sleep”, she whines.

“Nuh uh, you have to change, drink water then you can sleep”

Lexa trots over to the pair. With a hip bump she pushes Luna out of the way. “Alright love, let's get you out of these, yeah?”

Clarke eyes Lexa. “Why are you so excited?”, Clarke takes the underwear. “I’m dying and you can only think with your dick?”

“I’m not thinking with my dick”, Lexa takes the underwear. “I’m wanting you to change and get off my couch so I can clean things up. The sooner you are asleep, the better”

Fifteen minutes and many curse words later Clarke is in a new pair of underwear. Did she put them on herself? No, as soon as she stood she almost fainted. Luna had her chug two cups of water. Clarke was able to avoid a third cup of water by complaining and whimpering.

“I feel fine”, she whimpers. Clarke wasn’t lying, she did feel fine. Guess all she needed was cold water, a small argument, hugs and some kisses.

“Don’t care”, Luna presses a kiss to Clarke’s cheek.

“It took me a week to get over my sickness. You may take longer. I will not be leaving your side until you are 100 percent”. Being stubborn Lexa wipes away Luna’s kiss and puts her own there.

Clarke says one last “i feel fine” before giving up.

“Alright, to the room we go”

Clarke doesn’t feel like moving or getting up. Her bones ache and she feels sick so when Lexa picks her up her bones scream in pain. “Ow”, she winces.

Lexa peppers kisses on Clarke’s face as a silent apology.

“I’ll get her blanket”

“Guys, I don’t need the extra attention. I feel fine”

Lexa ignores Clarke and goes on like nothing was said. “What type of clothes do you want? Gown or underwear”

“Guys-”

“Gown or underwear?”

Clarke drops her head in final defeat. “Gown”, she whispers.

Recalling the earlier events brings a smile onto Clarke’s face. As she was thinking everything over she had drunk her water and Lexa discarded teh cup on the floor somewhere. Once she did this Clarke, of course, said “better pick that up” to which Lexa promised she would.

Luna had finished popping her second bag of popcorn and was now lying to the left of Clarke. She holds this look of concern on her face as she watches the romance play in front of them. “Huh”, she whispers, pushing popcorn into her mouth.

Clarke had noticed where Luna placed the popcorn. She put it in a place Clarke couldn’t reach after Clarke kept trying to eat some. Everytime she tried Luna would say “I don’t want you getting a stomach ache” as her excuse for why Clarke can’t eat the popcorn. Clarke gave up as she was too tired to argue about popcorn.

THen there’s Lexa who lies to the right of her. Her warm hands run up and down Clarke’s bare leg. Just like Luna, Lexa’s eyes are also glued to the tv, “woah”. Her hand comes to a stop. “You can do that?”, green eyes look into blue.

Clarke gives no response. She wasn’t aware Lexa was talking to her and asking her that question.

“Clarke”

“Huh?”

“I can do that?”, she motions to the house. “Just kiss you and everything is better?”

Clarke shakes her head. “I don’t know… this is some fiction Lex”

“Shall we try i-”

A bag of popcorn is put between the two lovers. “It doesn’t work”, Luna glares at Lexa. “Let’s not try it”. Luna isn’t surprised when Lexa glares back. “She’s sick” is her excuse.

If Clarke ignores the two alphas who threaten to tear one another’s throat, she can appreciate how peaceful everything is. Sure, her day started out as a living hell but she wouldn’t change a thing. Romantic movie, that comes off as some Romcom, her two mates, the warmth from the blanket and her mates who snuggle up to her to see who can prove their love more. Then there’s her favorite blanket of all time (a story for later). And, she realizes, I didn’t have to do any work.

_ I should get sick more often. _


End file.
